


Only in Dreams

by LearnedFoot



Series: What Is Real? (Mysterio Manipulating Peter Ficlets) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Sequence, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Not Actually Dream Sex, Quentin Beck Doesn't Play Fair, Sexual Content, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: Quentin Beck takes an alternative path to get those glasses.





	Only in Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



> #sorrynotsorry I like being mean to Peter. I hope you enjoy.

Peter feels wide awake, but this is a dream. Has to be, because Mr. Stark is crouching beside him.

“I miss you, kid.” He sounds so real.

Peter’s voice catches in his throat as he whispers back, “I miss you too, sir.” Then, in a flood of words: “I don’t know how to do this without you. It’s too much, everyone wants me to be you, but I’m not ready—”

Mr. Stark puts a finger to his lip. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

Then he kisses him, soft and protective. Yep, definitely a dream.

Peter sobs as he kisses back.

***

Peter’s sex dreams are normally vague and undefined; impressions of pleasures he’s never experienced. This one is different. Mr. Stark’s beard rubs against his face when they kiss, his hands are rough as they run over his chest, down his abs. Nails tease scratches on his thighs before skillful fingers wrap around his cock. He comes with a yelp after only a few strokes.

Dream-Mr. Stark chuckles, affectionate. No—amused. That’s the word. “Peter, have you ever done this before?”

Peter shakes his head. Why lie to his subconscious?

A sharp smile; definitely amused. “This is going to be fun.”

***

Peter basks in post-sex high, Mr. Stark’s arms around him. This isn’t like any dream he’s ever had: it’s gone on for so long, stayed so coherent, feels so solid.

An empty, helpless part of him wonders if maybe it is real. Not _real_ real, but a visit from the afterlife, or something. Stupid, but a nice thought. He places his palm where Mr. Stark’s arc reactor used to sit. No scar. Weird.

 _That’s because it’s a dream_ , he reminds himself. _Don’t be dumb_.

But when he looks up and is greeted by a warm smile, he wants to believe.

***

Peter can’t have everything, even in dreams: Mr. Stark leaves. But first he takes the EDITH glasses from Peter’s bedside table, looking at them with inexplicable hunger. “Have you figured out who to give these to?”

“What?”

“You didn’t think I meant for you to keep them, right? You’re supposed to pick my successor.”

Oh. Huh. That makes sense, actually. “Not yet.”

Mr. Stark returns them to the table. “It’s your choice. But I gotta say, that Beck guy seems alright.”

“Yeah,” Peter agrees. That earns him a pleased smile that makes his stomach flip. “Yeah, I guess he does.”

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, feedback is appreciated.


End file.
